Persiko Konoha vs akatsuki FC
by Radenk naru lovers
Summary: penduduk dunia ninja lagi heboh sama pertandingan Final SSL "shinobi Super League"  antara Persiko Konoha vs Akatsuki FC
1. prolog

**PERSIKO Konoha vs Akatsuki FC**

Di dunia ninja lagi heboh-hebohnya pertandingan final SSL 'Shinobi super league' yang bermain adalah Konoha FC vs Akatsuki,saking hebohnya sampai ada yang di gunung salju sekalipun bela-belain datang ke stadion GNK 'Glora ninja Konoha' yang terletak di ibukota nagara api yaitu kota Konoha dengan tim PERSIKO Konoha yang akan bermain dengan juara bertahan Akatsuki FC.

Berikut daftar pemain pemain yang akan bermain

1.PERSIKO Konoha

Pemain Persiko terdiri dari pemain asal konoha sendiri juga berasal dari kota lain

Berikut pemain Persiko konoha

Pelatih:kakashi hatake dan maito gai

Strategi: 4-4-2

Kapten:nara Shikamaru

Anggota:GK=Akimichi Chouji

DF=Nara shikamaru, Sabaku no gaara,killer bee,Uzumaki Naruto

MF=Rock lee,hyuuga neji,kankurou,sai

FW=Inuzuka kiba,momochi Zabuza

2.Akatsuki FC

Pemain akatsuki FC terdiri dari anggota akatsuki dan tim Hebi FC yang dah gabung sama Akatsuki FC

Berikut para pemain akatsuki FC

Pelatih:Uchiha madara

Strategy: 3-4-3

Kapten=Pein(yahiko)

Pemain=GK=Akasuna no sasori

DF=Pein(Nagato,yahiko),Juugo

MF=deidara,kakuzu,hidan,kisame

FW=Suigetsu,Uchiha sasuke,Orochimaru

Dicari Lowongan pemeran wasit,silakan daftar melalui riview dengan cara sebutkan nama pemain dan sebutkan ciri2nya thanks,oh ya saya kan author baru di sini jadi apabila ada kk author senpai yang baca tolong riview ya

Thanks

Radenk naru lovers


	2. persiapan

**PERSIKO Konoha vs Akatsuki FC**

**chapter 2**

**persiapan**

" saksikanlah final SSL antara PERSIKO konoha dengan Akatsuki FC akan berlangsung pukul 24.00 dini hari di stadion GNK, live di Konoha TV"

"pertandinganya besok malam ya?" kata ayah kapten persiko, shikaku nara

"hm,mudah-mudahan duo anak gue bisa naklukin lawanya,amin" do'a tousan dari duo uchiha AFC

**Di Mboyokuzan**

"kayaknya gue pasti nonton nih,soalnya murid gue,si naruto muridku tersayang bakal main nih" -hueelk- kata tetua kodok lagi nonton TV di Mboyokuzan

"wah narutoku tersayang! I'm coming"kata gamatatsu

"sudah,kita berdo'a saja supaya konoha menang"kata gamabunta

"AMIIIIN!"kata para kodok serentak

-kodok aja pengen nonton,wih kalah sama piala dunia-

**DI ICHIRAKU RAMEN**

"_PERHATIAN PENDUDUK KONOHAGAKURE TERCINTA! AYO,MARI KITA NONTON BARENG-BARENG FINAL SSL DI ICHIRAKU RAMEN!. DAN DAPATKAN VOUCHER GRATIS MAKAN RAMEN TERLEZAT 3 HARI DI ICHRAKUUUUUUUUU_ _RAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEN_!"kata yg punya ichiraku ramen tereak2 pake TOA nya Tobi -gk tau saya namanya,riview ya-

"gue nonton disini aja,ogah gue pergi ke stadion,yang ada nanti malah dicopet sama anak2 ninjamania sama AFC lovers" ujar iruka -malang bener nasib lo-

"eh,itu iruka-sensei tuh,kita kerjain yuk!" bisik konohamaru kpd kawanya

"ayo!"

"baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"serentak konohamaru dkk ngagetin iruka

**DI MARKAS PERSIKO**

"oke,nanti malam kita harus main serius,gunakan jebakan offside ,menyerang sampai darah penghabisan, dan bla bla bla bla! mengerti!"titah duo pelatih PERSIKO

"HAI!"ujar para pemain

**DI PENGINAPAN AFC "akatsuki FC"** -soalnya markas AFC jauh di goa gunung nun jauh disana-

"oke,semua mari berkumpul!"perintah pelatih AFC sambil nembak2kin basoka hiruma -woi,baliin gak!-

"baik sekarang kita akan bermain bertahan,seperti biasa,pemain belakang dan tengah pertahankan gawang,pemain sayap dan depan menyerang, dan bla bla bla bla. mengerti!" titah pelatih

"HAI!"

**konoha,18.00**

**PERSIKO**

"Nah,kalian sudah siap?,everybody are you ready?"kata pelatih PERSIKO yang punya alis tebal,Maito gai

"YEEEEEEEES!" jawab pelatih

"huaaaaaaaap"si kapten baru bangun dari hibernasi -diiket bayangan Shika- 'leh,kalo ini mah gak cocok jadi kapten'

"oke,kita akan pergi dinner"kata pelatih

"ngomong2 kita mau makan dimana" kata kiper laskar api ,chouji

"mudah mudahan makan di icihraku ramen,asyik!"ujar pemain rambut kuning,Uzumaki naruto

"amiiiiiin!"lanjut kiper

tiba2 munculah asap putih mengepul dari atas loteng dan munculah pelatih dengan rambut perak,Kakashi

"taraaaaa,aku bawa sesuatu untuk kalian!"

"apa itu sensei"jawab pemain serentak minus kapten lagi meluk2 guling kesyanganya

"Aku bawain NASI UDUK!"jawab kakashi

"yaaah" para pemain langsung sweetdrop

"gak papalah dari pada makan ramen,nanti malah dikejar2 sama fans gila PERSIKO" -dihajar penduduk konoha-

**Di tempat AFC**

"DJ, tolongin hambamu ini DJ, kami kelaparan,kasihani kami DJ"ujar penganut aliran DJ ,Hidan

"heh lu,manusia bercadar pinjem duit lo dong?"rintih manaager AFC,konan. ke Bendahara super pelit,sekaligus pemain tengah AFC,kakuzu

"yah gue pinjamin,tapi lu mesti bayar 1000%"

"kalo itu mah namanya riba,itu gak baik" gaya manager lagi niruin ustad2 di TV -sok alim-

"EGP"

"terserah lo deh,nanti nangis2 dilapangan gara2 kelaparan,awas gk mau tanggung"ujar manager

"tapi tetap gak boleh!.nanti biar gue aja yang beliin!" jawab kakuzu

Di tempat lain

Pemain AFC rambut merh lagi sibuk siapin boneka untuk main

"bisa saya bantu,un"tiba2 dateng seorang rambut kuning nan panjang terurai

"gak usah,ini udah selesai kok"

sementara itu, kakuzu kemudian pergi ke luar untuk ke warung

"buk,ini gorengan kalo sekeranjang disitu harganya berapa?" tanya kakuzu ke pedagang

"kalo sekeranjang 50 ryo"

"oh ini duitnya bu,terima kasih"

"sama-sama"

"ibu ibu,sepertinya orang tadi mirip pemain AFC deh"kata anak pedagang tadi

"ah masa ,mana mungkin pemain bola yang kaya itu mau ke warung kita"jawab ibu itu

"hnn,padahal aku sudah nyiapin kamera untuk foto2 bareng dia,eh ternyata salah orang"

"sudah2 sekarang kita siap2 pergi ke stadion"

"ya!"

ting tong

Silakan masuk

"hai,semua gimana kalo kita makan gorengan!"

"terserah lo deh yang penting bisa ganjal perut"kata para pemain yang keburu lapar setengah mati -minus hidan,karena gak bisa mati-

sementara para pemain lagi asyik makan,tiba tiba datang lah sang pelatih

"hai semua"kata pelatih sambil makan burger yang bikin ngiler para pemain+manager -minus bendahara-

"oh kalian sudah makan ya,ok sekarang kita pergi ke stadion"sambil ngacungin burger tadi ke bus

"HAI!"

**Gimana kelanjutan kisahnya,saksikan dalam chapter 3**

**oh ya saya kan author baru di sini jadi apabila ada kk author senpai yang baca tolong riview ya**

**Thanks**

**Radenk naru lovers**


	3. Pertandingan dimulai!

**Sebelumnya maaf para readers,saya gak pake wasit rekomendasi kalian,jadi supaya adil dan tidak berat sebelah, saya memutuskan agar author sendiri yang jadi wasit **

**OH ya,maaf bila nanti ada karakter dari anime captain tsubasa dan anime lain yang main,soalnya kedua tim gk ada pemain pengganti**

**note:permainan hanya berlangsung 30 menit dan hanya terdiri dari 1 babak,soalnya kalo 90 menit,selain mengganggu fisik pemain. para pemain akan mati karena kehabisan cakra**

**PERSIKO Konoha vs Akatsuki FC**

**chapter 3**

**Pertandingan Dimulai!**

"baiklah kita saksikan kondisi terkini stadion GNK"ujar pembawa acara breaking news Konoha TV

"saat ini,kondisi stadion sudah sangat rame,tidak hanya AFC lovers dan ninjamania saja yang hadir ,para 5 kage,dan suporter lain sesama readers pun menyorakan suasana,oh ya, tokoh anime lain pun juga hadir"lapor wartawan KTV

"dan bagaimana kondisi keamanan di stadion?"tanya pembawa acara itu

" ya,para jounin,chunin,dan anbu berusaha menenangkan para suporter yang makin beringas menjelang pertandingan. ya sudah dulu ya pertandingan akan dimulai-reporter dihajar suporter-"

"oke,BAIKLAH,PEMIRSA. SAKSIKAN MENIKMATI!"

###############################

para pemain sudah memasuki lapangan dengan loyo karena udah jam 12 malam

terlihat 2 kapten yaitu shikamaru (persiko) dan yahiko (AFC) sedang berbicara pada wasit,yaitu author sendiri

"baiklah,pada pertandingan nanti,tidak ada pertumpahan darah,kalian boleh mengunakan jurus kalian masing2tapi ingat kalo sampai ada darah bercucuran di lapangan oleh anggota tim kalian yang menyebabkan itu akan langsung dapat KARTU MERAH!,MENGERTI?" titah wasit

"HAI!"ujar kedua kapten

kick off dilakukan oleh persiko

persiko menggunakan baju timnas -cuma gak ada lambang garuda,tapi lambang konoha-

dan AFC mengenakan baju hitam motif awan merah dan celana merah motif awan hitam

kiba mengopor bola ke zabuza,lalu zabuza berlari menggiring bola,owh tiba2 tubuhnya terbelit benang kakuzu, bola itu terlempar jauh ke udara.

ya,lee berlari ke arah bola lalu ia meloncat mengmbil ,owh ternyta bola telah direbut oleh kirin sasuke

"kirin!,giring bola itu ke gawang itu!"kata sasuke sambil nunjuk gawang persiko

ya,kirin membawa bola ke langit lalu...

"DUAAARRRRRRRRRRRR" terdengar suara petir dan dalam sekejap mata kirin menendang bola ke gawang dengan ekornya dari langit -para penonton yang tadi terlihat pede dukung timnya jadi merinding karena kirin-

ya,naruto sedang mengeluarkan jurus "kuchiyose no jutsu!" keluarlah katak besar seukuranya,gamakichi

"lho,kok gue nongol di sini sih,bukan nya gue lagi nonton TV di mboyokuzan ya?"

"woi,gamakichi!,hadang bola itu biar gak masuk gawang !"

"HAI!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"katak itu terpental 10 km dan balik ke alamnya,mboyokuzan

ya,killer bee melompat untuk menyundul bola

dan bola berubah arah ke sisi kiri dan diterima oleh suigetsu

dan suigetsu crosssing bola ke sasuke

sasuke bersiap akan melakukan tendangan salto

sasuke melakukanya dan gagal karena bola ditinju oleh chouji

bola kembali memantul ke sasuke

sasuke melakukan tendangan salto lagi (kali ini dengan suigetsu)

daaan "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOALLLLL!"

0-1 buat persiko dan AFC

sebuah gol yang menakjubkan oleh uchiha sasuke

kita lihat,para sasuke FC pada "_sorak-sorak bergembira! bergembira semua_ sudah menang akatsuki dengan gol-nya sasuke!" begitulah nyanyian para AFC lovers dan sasuke FC -lo kok nyanyi lagu '_sorak -soerak bergembira'-_

baiklah pertandingan segera dilanjutkan

dan Owh,sasuke ternyata jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan cakra

dan sang petugas medis AFC,karin pun siap bertindak

dan kiper persiko,chouji pun cedera karena tinjuan tadi

dan sepertinya terjadi pergantian pemain dari kedua tim

dari kubu nomor punggung 9,uchiha oleh nomor 10, uchiha itachi!

dari kubu nomor 21 akimichi chouji..digantikan oleh nomor wakabayashi!

terjadi pergantian kapten di kubu persiko kapten persiko telah di ganti,yang sebelumnya nara shikamaru sekarang digantikan oleh wakabayashi

pertandingan di lanjutkan

"oke semua,are you ready?"aba2 kapten persiko

"YEEEEEEEESSSS!"jawab pemain

"!"

kick off kembali dilakukan

kali ini semua pemain persiko maju menyerang

"SERBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" kata naruto memerintahkan para bunshin untuk menyerang

bola berada di kiba,kiba mengoper ke lee

"Lee,terima bola nya!"

"ya!"

bola ya,lee dihadang oleh kisame

kisame melakukan sleading takle

owh,lee berhasil melewati dengan dribble yang menakjubkan

"wah,gua mesti belajar sama dia,wah markingnya,,gue kasih 4 jempol!"tsubasa puji rock lee

lee sedang berada di udara lalu melalukan umpan jauh ke neji

yah,neji langsung menendang bola dan...

"shinra tensei!"si pein keluarin jurusnya

owh,neji terlontar 5m

lalu,wush ternyata neji terbang ke udara bersama bola

lalu neji melakukan tendangan salto dari ketinggian 10 m

"wih,hebat nih orang gue mesti diajarin nih,kalo gak gue hajar!"kata tsubasa sambil mengepalkan tanganya

"palingan lo kali yang dihajar,daripada lu minta diajarin main bola sama mereka,mending lu minta diajarin ninjutsu lumayan untuk beladiri!"nasihat pemain bola tim toho,kojiro hyuga

"SETUJU!"tiba2 datang si eyeshield 21

"eh lu siapa?"tanya tsubasa dan hyuga

"oh gue si eyeshield 21 itu loh"

"tsubasa dan hyuga ber oh-ria

...lalu neji melakukan tendangan salto dari ketinggian 10 m

bola menuju gawang

bola memantul ke nistar gawang

dan terlihat rock lee melakukan diving dan ,wow bola kembali membentur nistar gawang .oh bola melayang ke udara

terlihat 2 boneka melompat dari nistar gawang, boneka milik sasori dan kankurou memperebutkan bola itu

ya bola berhasil didapatkan boneka kankurou,bola dikerumuni pasir .bola tersebut diterbangkan oleh pasir garaa ke naruto,

bola didapatkan oleh naruto,naruto langsung menembak dan "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL"

sebuah gol tercipta!,skor 1-1 untuk persiko dan AFC

akhir nya persiko dapat menyamakan skor lewat tendangan uzumaki naruto!

"PRIIIIIIIT PRIIIIIIIIT PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"peluit panjang berbunyi!

pertandingan selesai dengan hasil seri!,skor 1-1 untuk persiko dan AFC yang masing2 di cetak oleh uchiha sasuke (AFC) dan uzumaki naruto (PERSIKO Konoha) !

"HUAAAAAAAAAAP"para pemain langsung tidur di tempat

suporter yang tadi nyanyi2 dukung timnya pun udah pada ngorok

P: bagaimana dengan 5 kage?

J:5 kage udah pulang ke daerah asalnya,kecuali kazekage yang dah ikutan tidur di lapangan

P:bagaimana dengan para tokoh anime?

J:dah pada tidur,kecuali tsubasa masih teriak2 gaje ngebangunin para ninja tadi karena pengen diajarain teknik bola+ninjutsu -digeplak tsubasa FC-

P:bagaimana keadaan para keamanan?

J:para keamanan lagi santai duduk2 minum kopi di ichiraku ramen

**THE END**

**sekian fic dari saya,apabila ada kesalahan mohon di riview!**

**Thanks**

**Radenk naru lovers**


End file.
